Back to the zoo
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: in an attempt to save Lucas and Ness, and stop the pigmask army from causing any more harm, the allied forces make their way to the human zoo. Sequel to: When Pigs Attack
1. Chapter 1

The Great Fox and the Halberd destroyed the last pig ship guarding the portal.

Me, Young Link, Ford, Rick, and Princess Bubblegum entered the mission briefing room

The holograms of Fox, Meta Knight, and General Pepper appeared before us.

"The portal has been captured," said Meta Knight

"This looks like something Andross was working on," said General Pepper

"The pigs are likely heading for the zoo" I said "Can you use the portal to get your ships to the Steven Universe"

"We'll see what we can do," answered Fox

"I'll send in my fleet," said General Pepper "It's the least we can do to thank you for saving our people"

"No problem," I replied, "we'll need all the help we can get."

we went to the room with the dimensional portal

"Set the portal to open up before the events of 'It could've been great'" I said

"Roger that" Ford replied

I took out my dimensional scissors and portaled us to pink diamond's moon base where the desk was smashed

"Play the song of time," I said

"Are you sure" asked young link

"Yes, as long as we put it back, before the crystal gems get here, everything will be fine"

Young Link played the ocarina and sent us back in time. I picked up the communicator just as the portal opened.

I stepped through to the present day and scizzored back to the Steven universe. I opened up the communicator.

"This is the blue diamond control room," said Blue Pearl

"This is Kai; I wish to speak with blue diamond, it's an emergency!"

She handed the call to blue diamond

"Who is this? Oh! Kai it's you!" Blue diamond said as she picked up

"Long time no see" I replied

"I'm so glad to see you again" she said "how have things been in your world?"

"Not well." I replied, "The pigmask army has made their way into your world in search of Porky, and they even have Lucas and his friend Ness"

"That's terrible!" she replied

"I have convinced a couple of allies to help stop them, but we don't know how big their fleet is." I continued, "They think Porky is still in the zoo"

"Is there any way I can help?" she asked

"If you have any fleets, bring them with you to the zoo," I said, "they might bring Lucas and Ness with them"

"I'll see what I can do" she replied

"Thank you" I said "Kai out"

I put the communicator back, had Young Link send us back to the present day, and we returned to the briefing room. "The portal is ready," said Meta Knight "and we have received confirmation that it will take us to the Steven Universe"

We teleported to the bridge of the Halberd "all hands on deck!" said captain Vul


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the delay, I've been working on another project lately**

* * *

The halberd, great fox and cornerian fleet each went through the portal and jumped into hyperspace

* * *

After arriving at the zoo, it was surrounded by an armada of hand and pig ships. Blue Diamonds arm ship was also orbiting the zoo. Star fox entered the battle, and all weapons on the Halberd were firing rapidly

I jumped onto an arwing and UFO Kirby followed. "Can you get me into the hanger?" I asked

"On it!" said Fox

After the arwing flew into the zoo's hanger, it shifted to walker mode and blasted the pork troopers guarding the door

* * *

Supreme commander Violet and a pigmask colonial had Lucas in chains searching the zoo for Porky. She looked around the room with the bubbled gems, just as they were about to take Lucas back into the hall to keep searching, they suddenly heard a voice "You!"

Blue diamond swatted away the colonial and grabbed Violet. "Leave Lucas alone!" she shouted "and don't come back!" she then threw violet across the room, and picked up Lucas. The colonial got back on his feet, picked up Violet and ran.

* * *

I was fighting through the halls when my arm was struck by a particle blast causing me to drop my beam sword. "You actually tried to come back for them," said Whelk holding a blaster. I ran for my sword, but was paralyzed after being shot again. "Once we find Porky, he will give them a well-deserved fate!" he then walked up to me, adjusted the blaster and held I up to my face "and since you went through all that trouble, thinking you could rescue your friends, we'll make sure you get to watch them suffer!" UFO Kirby flew in from behind and shot him to the ground. "You want to know where Porky is!" I shouted as I got up, "we'll take you right to him!" Kirby then sucked him up with his tractor beam, and we continued our search.

* * *

We suddenly found Malkus holding Ness in a magic circle.

"We have to leave!" moaned Violet as the colonial carried her into the circle

"What about Porky? And where's Lucas?" Malkus asked

"We can't fight these gem people! Just get us out of here!"

I tried running to grab Ness but I was shot by several pigmasks in the way

Just as Malkus saw me, he grinned as he brought his staff down. I jumped at them but it was too late, they had already vanished


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Kirby entered the room with the bubbled gems and found Blue Diamond "Kai! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Never mind me!" I said, "Have you seen Lucas"

"Actually he's right here," she said as she put him down "I saved him from those Pig humans. Didn't you already capture their leader?"

"We still have Porky," I replied "but his men are still at large."

"Thank you for keeping me safe" said Lucas

"We've taken out the last pig ship," said Ford on the comlink

"Great" I replied, "we'll head right back with Lucas, but they got away with Ness"

"We scanned every vessel, none of them have him"

"I'm sorry you couldn't find him" said Blue Diamond

"It's ok" I replied, "We'll find him eventually"

"I hope things will get better in your world soon"

"And I hope the same for yours"

Blue Diamond thought what I said before "how much closer are you to fixing Pink Diamond?"

"Don't get your hopes up," I said, "We're holding the project to bring her back"

"But why?" she asked

"Me and the other scientists have other things to work on" I answered, "and even if we continue the work, we just don't have what we need"

"Well what do you need?"

"We don't know yet" I said, "I wasn't there to see the event, there's still more to learn of how gems work, and… I don't even know where to find the shards!"

I quickly left through the portal.

* * *

We arrived back on the Halberd with Lucas. "I'm glad to see you're alright," said Ford

"Don't worry Lucas," said Princess Bubblegum "We'll find your friend"

"But we don't even know where he is!" Stan pointed out

"We don't, but I think I know who does." I said as I turned to face Kirby

Our ships turned away from the zoo, and we blasted off into hyperspace

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, I have some more coming soon but in the meantime, have a great summer!**

* * *

After Blue Diamond arrived back on home world, Yellow Diamond confronted her "What were you thinking running off to that zoo again"

"I'm sorry" she replied, "Kai and his friends were in trouble"

"I was surprised by the report sent to us by the Aquamarine you assigned, but I guess that's nothing compared to your precious…"

"No, you were right," Blue Diamond exclaimed, "I shouldn't have wasted my time with that creature"

"It's alright, you learned your lesson" She replied, "and things have gotten better, we finally have that Rose Quartz!"


End file.
